1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter cassette magazine and an apparatus for sequentially gathering fine particles using the same; and, more particularly, to a filter cassette magazine for gathering fine particles which is simply structured to thereby implement horizontal and vertical movement, and an apparatus for sequentially gathering fine particles using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air pollution has recently emerged as a serious problem due to an increasing amount of energy obtained by fossil fuels, an increasing amount of incineration for industrial waste or municipal waste, and exhaust gas smoking from automobiles.
Since gas produced by incineration of fossil fuels, industrial waste, municipal waste, or the like contains a wide variety of toxic substances, such substances are released to the air to thereby have ill effects on the human body. The toxic substances include gas containing halogen compounds like HCl, NOX, SO2, CO, HF, combustion gas like ammonia, and so on.
Various researches and experiments show that if the toxic substances are absorbed and accumulated in the human body, they not only cause a variety of illnesses, but also adversely affect nature environment.
Therefore, the need for management of the fine particles containing the toxic substances is being emphasized. As a way of managing them, facilities all over the world have been given restrictions on amounts of toxic substance emission under the law.
Also in Korea, notification of the Minister of Environment appears restriction on an amount of toxic substances emission contained in exhaust gas. To this end, the Minister of Environment manages and directs the content for toxic substances in exhaust gas through the notification (‘testing method for air pollution processes,’ and ‘testing methods for allowable exhaust standard,’ and so on).
At this time, in order to measure an amount of toxic substance emission, it is necessary to gather fine particles and ultra fine particles contained in the air. For this, research and development have been conducted on an apparatus for sequentially gathering fine particles and ultra fine particles.
This applicant has disclosed “fine particle and ultra fine particle sampling filter cassette sequential exchanging unit” (Korean Patent No. 10-0825933, published on Apr. 29, 2008).
In the prior art, although two filter cassettes can be sequentially transferred using one source of power (e.g. motor, driving gear), this source of power is covered with dust. Therefore, the use of power's source causes frequently malfunctions.
In addition, it is complicated to form a structure in which a filter cassette slider and a lower slider are horizontally transferred, and a structure in which a lower filter holder and a push rod are lifted in conjunction with the horizontal movement of the lower slider. It spends a lot of manufacturing costs due to an increase in the number of parts.
Moreover, in the prior art, if malfunction occurs as two filter cassettes are sequentially transferred, two samples used for gathering fine particles are discarded.
Furthermore, the prior art has problems in that since it is impossible to identify where two filter cassettes are located, mechanical operation desired by users fails to be provided.
Furthermore, the prior art has disadvantages in that an upper mounting plate is disassembled through a tool at the time of performing internal check, repair, and maintenance of the apparatus.